Hanging file support frames are well known to the art x679010341933Cxample, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,119, 3,734,300, 3,356,228, 3,208,456 and 2,852,028 and British Pat. No. 737,226. The structure disclosed in these patents employ a bar for the rail as is also true of applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 718,561, filed Aug. 30, 1976, the bars in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,119 having lines of weakness for length adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,456 also discloses the use of a channel rail for example a "C" channel supported by looped ends on the top of supporting legs, the looped ends lying inside the channel. French Pat. No. 1,136,114 discloses generally L-shaped channel members for supporting the rails of a hanging file support frame. British Pat. No. 1,085,945 discloses a channel shaped member employed in a rack assembly with the said member being engaged in an opening in an upright member into which it is secured by means of a wedge. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,802 discloses the employment of tubular members used as rails for suspending folders.
The invention here provides for the employment of channel members as rails with the attendant advantage of using, for example, sheet metal as distinguished from a solid steel bar employed by much of the prior art as discussed above and, at the same time, provides for the support of the channel members in such a fashion that they are readily secured for assembly and readily removed for disassembly in a unique manner. The resultant structure is easy to assemble and disassemble and provides a substantial cost saving and decreases overall weight. The invention also provides for grooves in the corner fittings to support a channel while breaking off a part of it at a line of weakness to adjust its length.